The Ball
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Just a cavity-sweet one shot I wrote for Valentine's Day. Yes, I know that was yesterday. Elsa/OC (OFC) Femslash, yuri, etc. One Shot.


A day late, I know. Sue me.

Enjoy, my lovelies!

**HappyValentine'sDay!**

"So this is where you've been hiding." I turned to face the voice. It would seem that the most immediately necessary greetings and dances with important individuals were finally done. My queen was finally free to be mine, at least for a while.

"It was getting rather warm in there." I admitted, shivering ever so slightly as a cool wind brushed past me, causing the skirt of the excessively elaborate dress to to flutter around me as I shivered ever so slightly.

"Well, it would seem that you've cooled down enough by now, correct?" I nodded and took the hand that she offered as I rose to my feet.

"Thankfully." She nodded, knowing how easily I overheated, especially at crowded balls such as these. Annoyingly delicate, I would say, though she was often sweet enough to disagree with me.

"Good. I think it's time that we finally get a dance or two to ourselves." She smiled sweetly as she tucked my arm under hers and guided the two of us into the still uncomfortably warm ballroom. At the sudden spike in tempature, I frowned before recovering my manners and smiling pleasantly towards my queen even as I pressed closer to her, soaking in her constantly cool body tempature gratefully. No one hindered us on our way to the center of the grand ballroom, thankfully, merely nodding politely or smiling as they let us pass.

When we reached the center, she let go of my hand and took a step away from me, as was customary.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" She did something between a bow and a curtsy that only she could pull off while still looking beautifully elegant.

"Of course, my queen." I curtsied back and she stepped towards me once again and we began a simple waltz, with her leading. I heard the whispers flare up immediately, just as they always did whenever we did something like this.

"They look quite happy together..."

"... Queen and Queen-Consort..."

"... Wedding was only a few months ago..."

"... -To produce any heirs?"

"... -uo heard? Princess Anna's child is to be heir?"

"... So Kristoff finally..."

"... Announced it a few weeks ago, can't believe you didn't know..."

And just as quickly, the conversations around the room moved away from us and died down, just as they always had. There had, of course, been some trouble initially, nearly a year ago, when Elsa first announced to the citizens of Arendelle that she intended to marry another woman, but that died down eventually when she reiterated the statement she had made years ago, that she had no intentions of producing the heir herself regardless of her consort and had always intended for Anna's children to be her heirs. While some still resisted the idea, for the most part, the citizens all excepted it and got on with there lives. After all, the ban on same-sex relations had been abolished several hundred years ago, and though she was the first ruler to wed into such a relationship, she was far from the first to have been in one.

The waltz ended, eventually, and afterwards came a much slower love song, one I knew to be one of Elsa's favorites. As was customary, we stepped apart, curtsied in thanks for the dance and before anyone else could try to claim either of us, we stepped back together for the next dance, this one much more intimate, more swaying together than actual dancing.

"You look beautiful." She whispered to me as we stared into eachother's eyes, far too close to do anything but.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well, might I add." I smiled up at her, admiring her ice blue eyes and white-blonde hair.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled me closer so that my head rested on her shoulder, surprising me, since she tended to keep her affection more private and would rarely say something like that or keep me so close when surrounded by so many strangers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too." I whispered back, smiling as I closed my eyes and forget where we were, "Happy Valentine's Day."

**WillYouGuysBeMyValentine?**

And happy Valentine's Day to you too, my lovelies! Hope you don't spend your's forever friendzoned by the one person you actually want to be your Valentine. I speak from experience.

Also, hope you enjoyed this cavity-sweet little one shot, and, as always, I'll see you in the next update, my lovelies!


End file.
